Birdcage
by Hedari
Summary: You can run, but you can't hide. You can fear, but I will find you. Only I can make your nightmare turn into a dream. You belong to me, so give in to me. Orochimaru two-shot/OrochimaruXOC/lemon
1. Chapter 1

My pale hand slid down a cold, wet wall as I suddenly stumbled onto something. I couldn't waste any time so I quickly got up and looked around, searching for a slightest hint where the exit might be. With frightened eyes I glanced behind me, hearing, or more like feeling footsteps somewhere. **_his_** footsteps. My mind was already scattered and blank, so I wasn't sure about anything. Maybe he was even closer than I thought?

I began to run through a dark hall of his hideout. Here and there its stony walls were lit by candles and their light was illuminating my path at least a little. I couldn't breath and there was this sick fear stuck in my throat.

Where should I run? Where?!

His slow, tranquil, but firm steps were coming closer for sure. I stopped for a moment, not knowing where to run anymore. Left or right? Where to? However, there was no time to think because he was coming my way.

To the left.

I ran frantically and it seemed like an eternity. I ran for my own dear life, forgetting everything around me, just hoping, hoping for someone to save me.

Finally I reached a wooden,chained with iron door. It was locked.

I shook it, tried to break it, did anything for them to open. Nothing.

Nothing.

I fell to my knees. My ocean-like eyes were dry because I couldn't cry anymore. I was so tired, my head felt dizzy and I had no idea how many days have passed since I came here.

Finally I started breathing, but it was so silent that I couldn't even hear it myself. I stretched my ears. Intoxicating silence.

After leaning my back against a wall I ran my hand through my midnight black hair. They were so dark, almost like his.

I was once again looking around, everywhere, seeking for a way out. Something… Anything…

_'Yukiko.'_

A smooth, cold-blooded voice spoke, piercing me like blade. I didn't even need to see who it belonged to.

Suddenly a creepy, quiet chuckle echoed right next to me, probably because of seeing my fright strained face.

Icy fingers touched my arm, which was sweaty from running. I backed away to a corner.

_'Don't touch me... Please...'_

This quavery, desperate voice, distorted by sorrow surprised even me. It should have been different...

The silhouette, kneeling beside me, didn't listen to my pleas and gripped my wrist tightly.

Unintentionally I lifted my gaze to him and turned into a stone. Two yellow, snake like eyes stared at me, filled with power, mystery, madness and... Something that I couldn't make out.

Heart skipped a beat and I started shaking my head furiously. My other hand tried to free the wrist which was clenched by him.

_'No, I beg you, no... Please... Let me go... Why me? I beg you, Orochimaru...'_

He just slightly shook his head, like scolding a little child. A sick, frightening, but calm smile appeared on his face. It almost seemed friendly, but I knew perfectly well what hid behind it.

In that moment I understood right away. All hope was gone... The end.

_'Yukiko, do you really think that I would let you escape, mm? Don't be so naive, dear. Come on, come with me. Come.'_

His monotonous,gentle voice didn't mean suggestion. It was an order and I knew that.

He slowly helped me (or more like forced me) to get up and began to lead me back. Back to who knows where. Lightly, holding me by my wrist and never glancing back.

I followed while holding my breath, just staring at his shady hair, which was swinging from time to time because of his movements. For a second I wanted to touch it, feel that silky material between my fingers... Maybe it was just a way to distract my thoughts. I didn't want to think of what was waiting for me, but my attempt to do that was ruined by Orochimaru:

_'You know that I can't let you evade that simply. I will have to punish you.'_

A wave of shiver went through my body.

What was he going to do...?

I wanted to run again, save myself, but the grip on my wrist became so violent that I thought he had broken my bones.

_'Yukiko, you don't want that.'_

I just nodded, even though he couldn't see that. I know he felt my every move.

Suddenly I felt like I might lose my consciousness any minute, so I closed my eyes and let him lead me. I knew that there was no way back. And there will never be.


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in the middle of the room, lit by a few candles. There were no windows, no door and I couldn't orientate at all. Is Orochimaru here? Why am I in this room?

A shadow, moving away from the candle into the darkness, caught my attention. I decided to close my eyes, trying to hear, because I knew that my eyes could deceive me now.

Yes, it was he. I could recognize him by his heavy steps, his manly smell, which forced me to shiver from emotion.

Orochimaru was slowly walking in circles around me, like a snake, coiling around its still alive and moving prey. I was so tensed, that any sound, even a crackle of a burning candle made me lose my mind.

I flinched from his cold arms, snaking around my waist from behind. How did he do that so soundlessly?

_'Yukiko...'_ he whispered in a low voice, brushing his smooth lips against my neck.

I trembled from his touch and waited in fear.

Suddenly I felt something warm and wet against my skin... Was he licking me?

I wanted to pull away and scream from disgust, but I felt something more, something, that hold me there.

_'Love me.'_

I widened my eyes. Was it a demand or a request? I couldn't express my surprise.

He was making fun of me... Of my weakness... I decided to make a move probably for the last time in my life.

_'Like I could love someone like you.'_

His gentle touches suddenly stopped and I felt something cold squeezing my neck, cruelly, from all sides.

_'Love me.'_

I couldn't answer not only because I didn't know what, but because I couldn't breath at all, I was suffocating from a lack of air.

So this is the time for me to die... I was already closing me eyes when he released me, after finally understanding what was he doing.

I started coughing, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible. I touched my neck with my fingers and winced from pain.

_'You will regret your words, Yukiko.'_

After I just managed to recover, he harshly pushed me against the wall. The candle which was burning next to us revealed me his pale face and eyes filled with spite and lust.

Orochimaru smirked and moved his hands on each side of my face, crushing my last hope of escaping.

My eyes widened again. I was afraid to move, because a slightest thought of his touch was making me sick, but also thrilled me.

My heart was beating fast and I hoped that he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly he crashed his soft lips into me roughly. I couldn't control my surprise which escaped from my mouth and Orochimaru used that moment to shove his long tongue in me with force. Completely dominating, he didn't miss any corner of my mouth untouched by him.

I was trying to push him away unsuccessfuly, afraid of that feeling, which was waking up something new, unseen and unheard-of inside me.

As suddenly as before he pulled away and I gasped for air. His eyes were widened a little, frightful smile plastered on his face. I watched as he slowly licked his lips, tasting me with satisfaction.

I couldn't think straight, because all my attention was glued to him, his lips and that something which still haven't shown its true form.

Slowly Orochimaru approached my neck, planting tender kisses on the places which he strangled before. It didn't hurt, instead I couldn't control a soft moan escaping me. That was a big mistake.

His kisses became aggressive and I started feeling a strong ache in the zone of my neck. Suddenly he stopped in a one spot, next to my chest, and started licking it, sometimes crossing it with his teeth.

I felt like I'm going crazy.

But that wasn't enough for him and he sank his teeth into me, savoring the first bit of his prey.

A sharp pain went through my body and a single tear showed in my face. I can't believe I still have some tears left...

The man soon noticed it and licked it off, not letting it roll anymore. For a moment he was staring at a narrow spurt of blood on my neck. It turned him on even more.

I felt his tongue on my neck again. He didn't let any drop run away from him, cleaning it off with a delight.

I couldn't understand if I was feeling pain ar pleasure from this sudden refreshing sensation, but my fingers ended up in his hair.

I opened my eyes which were closed all this time and managed to be amazed by the softness of his hair. One move of my finger let a lock of them fall on my pulsating skin.

Orochimaru didn't waste any time and his long, slender fingers slid to my chest and started lightly stroking it.

Soon enough he got annoyed by the thin white material, seperating him from me, and he mercilessly tore off my already ragged dress. Not waiting any moment, he grasped my breasts, forcing me to scream.

But he started kissing them again, gently, nicely, letting me moan from this sudden pleasure. His other hand caressed my nipples, without warning pinching them sometimes, making pain stop my little moments of pleasure as I winced under him.

Why my body was getting hot and why he was still as cold as before, not infected by my warm at all?

The hand, which was holding my waist before, removed the rest of the dress from me and a stream of cold air hit me.

Here I was, standing in front of him only in my panties, while he was still fully dressed and I could see more of his skin only through an opening of his robe.

Not letting me to cool down, he pressed himself to me, putting his knee betweeen my legs and holding my small, petty frame in the midst of him and wall.

I didn't notice when I became completely naked and he, passionately capturing my lips with his, suddenly pushed his finger inside of me.

I froze. Orochimaru only smirked to my lips, still not releasing them and started moving his finger back and forth, adding another one.

_'You're so wet, dear. Seems like you're also enjoying this,'_ he whispered in my ear, letting it tickle me a little.

Only the thought of me enjoying him made me want to puke, disappear somewhere and rip my skin off.

Unfortunately, the faintest idea was scattered and feelings flooded me again, when the third finger was added to me and I moaned loudly, earning another soft chuckle from Orochimaru.

I was drawing close to ecstasy and his lips didn't let me escape, forbidding to forget about them.

I came on his fingers while my hands insensibly travelled to his neck and firm shoulders that I held onto not wanting to lose consciousness.

Orochimaru's fingers were still in place when he stared me with his hungry, incomprehensible sight.

I was panting heavily, closing and opening my eyes again, when I finally stopped and our eyes met. He was watching my every move, every facial muscle, every glint in my eyes. After pulling his fingers out he licked them off.

Returning me from my trance he put those fingers to my mouth, glaring at me playfully.

Oh, how I wanted to turn away or snap something at him, but it wasn't a good idea to make him even more angry so I obeyed with tasting myself and him, mixed on his fingers.

_'Good girl_,' he smirked, diverting his arms from me.

I was so exhausted that at the same time fell on the cold floor, thinking or hoping that he has finished finally. My body was aching and tingling, but I barely felt anything.

It would be great to have some rest… Or sleep…

However, Orochimaru was insatiable.

He lifted me up and threw on the bed, which I didn't even know was there.

Hadn't he had enough?

After walking to me with no rush, Orochimaru crawled onto me, pinning me beneath himself.

His powerful hands held my wrists again, while his lips and tongue violated my face and collar bone, letting his beautiful hair fall on me with all its greatness.

Feebleness... Pleasure... Pain... Desire...

How did I feel? What was happening to me?

Orochimaru was obviously enjoying my confusion and teaching me that I depend on him. _I belong to him_.

My mind was broken away from my body long time ago.

Sometimes I would lose all senses and regain them again after some time. I couldn't even moan anymore, I lost my voice who knows when.

Only now I turned my face to Orochimaru.

What was he doing with my body? With my soul?

The top part of his robe almost fully came down, revealing his muscular, handsome chest and stomach. Only a single sleeve, still holding onto his shoulder, didn't let his cloth fall down completely.

The man's face was also turned to me, but I didn't notice it at first.

I was occupied with looking at his naked body in front of me.

After reaching out my hand to it (I didn't even notice when my arms were released), I brushed it slightly, feeling smoothness.

My eyes were half-closed and I barely knew what I was doing.

Was I still afraid? Maybe.

But that feeling in my heart which I never managed to identify before was beginning to bloom.

His strong hand caught mine and guided it upwards, to his face. I traced his jawbone, lips, forehead, before starting to go down his neck, abdominalmuscles…

Those snake-like eyes. Watching me. Again.

Looking so composed right now…

When I suddenly felt unbearable hurt between my thighs, I understood right away.

He was inside of me.

His thrust was abrupt, fierce and ruthless.

I let out a voiceless scream and hugged his neck, when he rapidly pumped me, not caring if it hurts or not.

I want this pain to vanish... Someone, erase it... Please...

Even though it went on for only a few minutes, it seemed so everlasting...

His moves seemed to quicken even more if that was possible and a strange wave of enjoyment overflowed me, washing away all uneasiness, misery and slumber.

I met his thrusts, squeezing his body and moaning my heart out.

He shut me up with his sinful lips while penetrating me so deeply that I cried out in an instant.

Orochimaru was also groaning, grinding his body to me.

_'Yukiko...'_

_'Orochimaru, please...'_

It was difficult to look at him from all this action.

_'Orochimaru..._' I moaned again.

_'Tell me what you want, Yukiko.'_

He said in between his quick movements, while breathing hard.

I didn't know what he wanted to hear, but my words surprised both of us.

_'Love me... I beg you...'_

It made him lost his self-possession completely and he finally released his seed into me, panting and growling with satisfied face.

I almost melted in his arms, gritting my teeth and not hearing or seeing anything.

He was lying on top of me, his manhood inside.

I was panting hard too, all remains of my energy wasted.

We kissed again and again, but this time, it felt different, much softer.

He lied next to me, embracing me safely.

Finally I was able to sleep after leaning my head against Orochimaru's chest and leaving my hands on his shoulders and hair.

I still don't know what made me fall in love with Orochimaru... Maybe it was my own insanity, or maybe feelings, which were born between us. Feelings I have never felt before...

I know only one thing – being in his arms was the only choice. The only one which I craved for and the only one which was left for me.


End file.
